7 Things
by twilightsun01
Summary: You're vain, your games, you're insecure, you love me, you like her. You make me laugh, you make me cry, I don't know which side to buy. --Based off 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. 3 girls, 3 stories. Rated T for language.
1. You're Vain

Chapter One: You're Vain

Katie's POV

It was Saturday night, and I was alone. Yet again. But it wasn't because I wanted to be.

It was because of _him_.

I never chose to lead this life of loser-ness and loneliness. But since I'd decided to give my all to him, my life had been hell. The problem was, he'd left me moments after I gave my love to him. And he said that I was better off without him, and when he tried to fall for me, it never worked.

I believe his bullshit. He said maybe we'd get back together. And then less than two weeks later, he was on to a new girl.

The phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. I looked down at my cell, which was blasting Three Days Grace. Morgan's ringtone.

Morgan is my best friend. Along with Carly, of course. They've been my friends since seventh grade. We had all been in the same math class, and we were the shyer of the kids. But we were in a class of loudmouths, and most of them had been my tormentors throughout elementary school. Morgan and Carly were just plain quiet.

Our teacher had put us in a group – not only were we the quietest of the class, but we were also the kids with the highest grades. We all clicked immediately and since then, we've been friends.

"Hello?" I answered. I heard Carly giggling in the background – those two and partying.

"Hey, Katie? I'm gonna need some help. We went to a party – " I rolled my eyes. How typical. " – And Carly got a _little_ bit tipsy."

"I'm not tipsy!" I heard Carly protest in the background.

Morgan got really quiet when she talked next. "Luke broke up with Carly…"

I nodded, then realized they couldn't see me. "Okay. Bring her on over, I've got a tub of ice cream just _begging_ to be eaten."

I heard Carly laugh again. Morgan said, "All right, see you in five," and hung up.

In less than five minutes, Morgan was banging on my door. I ran to go get it before my neighbors all ran out of their rooms and screamed at me again, like the last time that Morgan had done this. I was almost afraid she'd take out her hammer in a couple seconds.

As I opened the door, I caught Morgan pulling her hammer out of her purse.

I knew it.

"Um, hi!" Morgan said, quickly shoving her hammer back into her ginormous bag. She flushed red before shoving Carly inside. My apartment, I mean. Not in her purse.

I laughed, and welcomed her in. "The ice cream is waiting, spoons included."

Two hours later, we were sobbing over PS I Love You and shoving spoonfuls of chocolate laden, sprinkle covered vanilla ice cream into our mouths.

I paused the movie, and Carly looked a little bit more sober than she had when she walked in. Her eyes didn't show any sort of emotion, but I knew what she was feeling like. Luke had proposed to her six months ago, and their wedding was supposed to have been a week from tomorrow. I knew that kind of pain…

He'd been my high school sweetheart.

In ninth grade, I still wasn't the loudest girl in the class. But in science, I'd had Morgan and a few other friends. I spoke up a little more. I passed notes. I was more of a clichéd freshman than I ever thought I would be. And Ryan, he noticed me.

Science was our only class together. But he was the guy everyone knew. I'd known him since middle school – we'd gone to the same school. We lived in a small town, and news got around fast. Especially the news that he liked me.

I'd never had a boyfriend, or anything of the sort. I was a sad little 14 year old, never gone out with anyone, never been asked out, or kissed for that matter. Halfway through my ninth grade year, I started going out with Ryan's best friend.

Ryan and I hung out more often then. We'd never really known each other, but Ryan's best friend and I had almost all of our classes together. His name was Evan. He was my first kiss, and first boyfriend, and first break up, for that matter. But the thing was, I didn't fall for Evan. I fell for Ryan.

Evan never walked me to class. Never held my books, never opened doors, or offered to take me to a movie. He just kissed me and held my hand in his huge, sweaty one, and was way too possessive. And one day, I was sick and tired of it.

I broke up with Evan. He didn't really care, just asked another girl out in the same day. It was well known that he'd also had sex with a few girls while we went out. But Ryan was there for me when I was hurting.

His light blue eyes haunted my dreams. His dark blonde hair seemed to follow me wherever I went. And his tall figure always outranked my five foot five. But even then, I'd let my guard down in front of him.

At the beginning of tenth grade, Evan was old news. What was new was that Ryan had liked me since the beginning of ninth grade.

The first day back was when he told me. He said he couldn't take just being friends anymore…and if he couldn't take it, maybe we couldn't be friends.

In the midst of this, most of my old friends were leaving me because of Evan. Only Carly and Morgan remained. But even then, they still didn't approve of Evan, or Ryan for that matter. They didn't like him at all.

I told Ryan I liked him. And he asked me to be his girlfriend.

I accepted.

The next three years were a blur. All I could remember was being with Ryan. We were always together, never apart. It was always Katie and Ryan, Ryan and Katie. On the last day of senior year, he asked me to marry him.

I was eighteen. I didn't think I would ever fall in love again. And so I accepted his offer, once again. Little did I know that he was more secretive than I'd thought.

Four years passed, and I was 22. He was the same age, of course, and we'd just finished college.

I walked into our apartment one day, the week before our wedding, getting home from work. I found him naked, on _our_ bed with another girl – one who was shorter, fatter, and dare I say, uglier than I am. It was a girl who'd been in our grade in high school. She had been a cheerleader and it was obvious she'd liked Ryan but…I never thought he'd betray me like that. I ran out, throwing my ring down and crying – the first people I went to were Carly and Morgan. They were the ones who helped.

Now, I'm 24. It's been two years. And I still haven't gotten over that asshole.

The worst thing is that he acted all insecure, but when he called me the day after I caught him cheating, he said, "Of course this would happen, Katie, I'm the incredible Ryan. You should've expected this." He was vain.

Now, as I looked over at Carly, I realized that maybe, just maybe, now she understood.

"Katie?" I heard Morgan ask. I'm sure she was pondering about my sanity.

I turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"It's almost two A.M. Want us to leave?"

I looked over at Carly's slumped figure. She was obviously asleep.

"Nah, it's fine," I sighed. "You can stay."

Morgan yawned, and lay down on the floor. "Thanks, Katie…I know I can always count on you." In seconds, she was asleep.

I sighed again. "If only I had someone to count on."

**

In the morning, Carly started screaming. I groggily lifted my eyelids to see…

Justin Bieber on the TV screen.

"Carly?" I asked. "Are you insane?"

"Only for Justin!" she squealed.

I didn't know what to say. I looked at Morgan, and then realized that she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where's Morgan?" I asked. Carly was mesmerized by Justin.

I looked around, and slammed my toe into the coffee table. I waited for it to hurt, and it didn't…that's when I opened my eyes for real.

Carly was still slumped over, snoring – which only happened when she was drunk. Morgan was lying on the floor, her face screwing up in pain every few minutes. I yawned, and got off of the couch, stretching. I trudged into my bathroom, washed my face, then headed to my room. I grabbed some short athletic shorts, a tank top, tennis shoes, and my iPod. I put my shoes on quickly, put my headphones in, and took off.

Ever since I was a kid, I loved running. I never really was for track, but usually I'd go run around when I needed an outlet. Play some screamo or metal, and I was set.

The scenery was amazing. I loved running past those trees, and seeing God's own creations for all to see.

I got back and Carly and Morgan were up, and making breakfast…or something like it.

Eggs were all over the place, bacon sizzling on the oven, no pan, no pot, no nothing. I screamed when I saw the kitchen.

"MORGAN TAYLOR HILLS! CARLY ALYSSA PRUITT! WHAT THE _HELL_ WENT ON HERE?!?!"

Carly emerged from the bathroom, wiping her face with a washcloth. One look at my expression and her eyes widened.

"Hey there, Katie…Have I ever mentioned how _gorgeous_ you look?"

I growled.

"Morgan?" Carly called. I heard pounding feet coming down my stairs, and Morgan appeared at the bottom of the staircase…

…And ran straight back up.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled. I ran up the stairs after Morgan.

I saw Morgan and ran into her, and then Carly tripped over us, and we became a big, giggling group of girls, like the 14 year olds at heart that we were.

These were the days that I realized maybe life was worth living.

**

**AN: I'm a dork, I know. I was listening to 7 Things one night (ah, the joys of remembering an ex) and realized, what a great story this would make! So here's a go. Feedback? Thank you! (: **


	2. Your Games

Chapter Two: Your Games

Morgan's POV

Carly and I had just gotten to the club. She was already half drunk – a bottle of Captain Morgan right before clubbing always made her a bit tipsy. Her boyfriend had a serious look on his face though, and even before it happened, I knew what was to come.

He was going to break up with her.

Just like Blake had done to me.

Carly giggled and kissed him, full on the mouth, and I walked past the couple. I heard him say, "Carly…"

Luke wasn't my favourite dude anyhow.

I was halfway to the bar, ready to drink my heart out when I saw _him_.

Blake was standing at the bar, probably getting his usual. A blonde girl was all over him, and his tanned arm was casually wrapped around her waist. I bit down on my tongue, hard…because ever since _it_ happened, I hadn't seen him.

I felt my heart beat faster. I was faint. I had to be having some sort of medical emergency, right? Seeing your ex-fiancée that you gave your everything. That's got to hold some importance to the hospital, right?

Or perhaps I was overreacting?

I saw his light eyes travel across the crowd, like he was looking for someone. The blonde was talking his ear off, I could tell. But he probably just wanted her for a good lay. She had big boobs, tiny waist, big hips and yet was still skinny as a stick. She didn't seem to notice that his gaze was now on…

…Me.

My face got really red and I bit my lip – bad habit. I spun around, only to hear my name – "Morgan?" – come from his lips. Walking quickly, I figured Carly could find some way home, maybe she could just ask Luke…

…That was when I ran into a wall.

I looked up, and started profusely apologizing, even though I knew it was a wall. And then I saw the eyes.

These were beautiful eyes, hazel, a little more brown than green, and I nearly died, swimming in the depths of these eyes.

I allowed myself to try and see the person's face. It was a guy, with a little bit of scruff. His hair was dark brown and kind of messy, but sort of like sex hair.

I realized he was waiting for me to say something and I flushed bright red. _Stupid cheeks._

"Um…uh…th-thanks for, um, I mean, I didn't mean t-to – uh…I can't, um, er, I'm not drunk!" I finally got out. He smiled, showing bright white teeth and a smile to die for.

"I could've been fooled," he murmured in a deep voice. My tummy was tied in knots.

Carly then swaggered up, drunken. She slurred, "He thinks he's so great, all "I'm too good for y - " Carly stopped. "Okay Morgan, your face is as red as a penis…" she pointed at the dude "and you, sir, are incredibly sexy."

My face grew redder. "Don't mind her, she's drunk…"

The guy smiled, "Morgan, is it? I'm David."

I melted.

"I'm Carly!" she piped up. I glared at her.

Then she fell over.

Shit.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I looked down to see who could take us in.

Katie.

We were the three musketeers, practically – Katie, Carly and I. We had always hung out.

The phone rang four times before she picked up. "Hello?" she answered. Carly was up again and giggling.

"Hey, Katie? I'm gonna need some help. We went to a party - " I could practically hear her roll her eyes "and Carly got a little tipsy."

"I'm not tipsy!" Carly yelled.

"Luke broke up with Carly…" I whispered.

Katie was silent for a moment. Then she answered. "Okay. Bring her on over, I've got a tub of ice cream just _begging_ to be eaten."

"All right, see you in five," I said, and Carly giggled again. I put my cell phone down on the counter near me.

"Come on, Carly. We're leaving."

Less than five minutes later we were at Katie's. She was taking forever to answer and so I started pulling out my hammer when she opened the door. She had a knowing look on her face.

I blushed. "Um, hi!"

Smiling, she opened her door wider. "Come on in. The ice cream is waiting, spoons included."

**

The next day, I woke up to hear Carly crying. Not just crying…sobbing.

"Carly?"

She didn't answer.

"Carls?"

Still no answer.

"GODDAMMIT CARLY! ANSWER ME!" I shook her. That's when I realized she wasn't crying consciously.

I got smacked. "BITCH!"

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the eggs. I threw it at Carly. "TAKE THAT!"

We had a food war for awhile…until we heard the door unlocking.

Katie was back from her run.

"Shit!" we whispered together. I ran upstairs, and Carly hid somewhere downstairs.

I heard Katie scream. "MORGAN TAYLOR HILLS! CARLY ALYSSA PRUITT! WHAT THE _HELL_ WENT ON HERE?!"

I heard Carly murmuring. Then I heard her yell, "Morgan!" So I ran downstairs just to see the look on Katie's face…and took the opportunity to run right back upstairs.

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled.

In the end, we all turned out in a huge, jumbled mess. And then Katie's ringtone for me started playing.

"_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me…"_

"Morgan…why are you calling me?" Katie asked.

"I'm not! My phone is…" I sat up. "Where _is_ my phone?"

I suddenly remembered setting my phone on the bar…and never picking it back up.

Oh shit.

Katie picked up her phone. "Hello, this is the US Government, please press on to speak to the President, two to speak to the Missus…" she said. I smacked her.

She put the phone on speaker for all of us to hear.

"Um…I guess I must have gotten a wrong number…I'm looking for a Morgan?"

David!

"Morgan? She isn't available. I'm sure she might be a senator somewhere but…"

"Give me the phone!" I screamed.

Katie handed me the phone. "Here you go!"

I almost dropped the phone. "Hey, David?"

"Yeah, that's right," he answered. "Listen, you wanna meet me at Starbucks? You can bring your friends with you…my friends and I were planning to head out anyway, so I can just bring your phone."

I smiled. "Sure. Thanks, a lot. Some people would've just kept the phone."

"But I didn't," he pointed out. "I'll see you when?"

"Um…I'm sure 2 would be fine."

"All right. Bye then, Morgan."

I heard a click, and my mystery man was gone.

I clapped my hands together. "Okay troops! We have three hours to look perfect for one gorgeous man and his hopefully gorgeous friends! Ready, set, go!"

Katie ran to her main bathroom before either of us could start. I heard her shower go on and her scream, "THAT WATER IS COLD!"

Carly and I burst out laughing.

**

I walked into Starbucks feeling like a million dollars. I saw David with my phone at a booth, with a black haired guy sitting across from him. He was laughing, and damn…he looked gorgeous. Katie walked off to go get our orders (the usual – a Java Chip frappe for Katie, strawberry frappe for Carly, and a vanilla frappe for me) and I pulled Carly over to David's booth.

My hair wasn't straight but rather curly and so pretty. I was wearing a long grey top over black leggings. I had on light grey ballet flats and my make up wasn't too heavy. I really looked good.

Carly's dark brown locks were straightened and perfect. Her bangs were to the side and her bright green eyes were easy to see with the minimal make up she had on. (Thanks to Katie...) She had turquoise skinny jeans on with a black top and her studded belt and black Converse.

Katie's layered hair was curled at the end on the first and second layer and straightened on the bottom layer. Her bangs were swept across her forehead and her intense brown were outlined by pretty green eyeliner to match her silky emerald green top. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and silver gladiators.

When I sauntered over to David, his eyes popped out of his head. "M-Morgan?"

"Hey David," I said sweetly.

His friend turned around and checked me out, and then saw Carly.

Let's just say his jaw dropped.

"Hi, I'm Carly," she said, smiling sweetly. The black haired dude's eyes widened.

"I'm Adam," he introduced himself.

_Where's Katie?_ I thought to myself.

I turned to see my best friend's face bright red, and a guy behind her with blondish-brown hair and light green eyes balancing our coffee order.

"Katie?" I said right as David said, "Justin?"

"You know them?" we asked at the same time. I nodded.

"Katie's my best friend," I told him.

"Justin and Adam are my best friends."

"Carly's my best friend too."

He raised his eyebrows. "I think you need this," he muttered, handing me my phone.

"Thank God!" I screamed.

I saw Katie's cheeks were still bright red, and said, "Hey Katie…your cheeks are as red as a penis."

**AN: All right, I know it took FOREVER for me to get this out. But at the moment, high school applications are begging to be filled out. I'm procrastinating.**

**I'm also having to suck up to my teachers because I'm doing a little bit bad in my classes and so, since my teachers are filling out recommendations for me, I'm going to try my best.**

**See my dilemma?**

**Review please…just press that green button, just BEGGING to be pressed.**


	3. You're Insecure

Chapter Three: You're Insecure

Carly's POV

He broke up with me.

Luke broke up with me.

I wouldn't sleep with him, that was his reason. That I was smart and didn't let him take advantage of me.

But he still dumped me.

That was the last thought I thought before blacking out on Katie's couch.

After Morgan and I's breakfast fiasco, we got a call from David.

But no one got to pick up the phone except Katie. She put it on speaker though.

"Hello, this is the US Government, please press on to speak to the President, two to speak to the Missus…" she answered. Morgan smacked her.

"Um…I guess I must have gotten a wrong number…I'm looking for a Morgan?"

Was this really David?

"Morgan? She isn't available. I'm sure she might be a senator somewhere but…"

"Give me the phone!" Morgan screamed.

"Here you go!" Katie said, dropping her phone into Morgan's hands.

"Hey, David?" Morgan smiled.

"Yeah, that's right," he answered. "Listen, you wanna meet me at Starbucks? You can bring your friends with you…my friends and I were planning to head out anyway, so I can just bring your phone."

"Sure. Thanks, a lot. Some people would've just kept the phone."

"But I didn't," he pointed out. "I'll see you when?"

"Um…I'm sure 2 would be fine."

"All right. Bye then, Morgan."

And he was gone.

"Okay troops! We have three hours to look perfect for one gorgeous man and his hopefully gorgeous friends! Ready, set, go!" Morgan said, clapping her hands.

Katie flew to her bathroom. Morgan and I looked at each other as we heard her scream, "THAT WATER IS COLD!"

Needless to say, we laughed.

After everyone was primped and pretty, we headed to Starbucks.

On our way there, we played a nose goes. Who would get our orders?

Katie was off in her own world, as per usual. When I screamed "NOSE GOES!" she looked up at me with her dark brown eyes.

"What?"

I smiled. "You, young lady, are getting our usual. You are paying for it too."

Her eyes saddened. "But…but…"

"No buts!" Morgan screamed. She skipped off.

Katie and I just looked at each other, shrugged, and followed our insane friend to Starbucks.

When we walked into Starbucks, I recognized David immediately. But, however, I didn't recognize his very scrumptious friend.

He had black hair, and light green eyes. He looked Morgan up and down (of course) and then looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Carly," I said quietly.

Surprisingly enough, his jaw dropped. But he snapped it shut quickly and said, "I'm Adam."

Morgan gasped. I turned to see what she saw and I saw Katie, face bright red like it was whenever she was embarrassed, with a guy, who had blondish hair and bright greeny-blue eyes. He was holding not only their orders but our orders too.

"Katie?" Morgan said.

"Justin?" David said.

"You know them?" they said at the same time in amazement. I rolled my eyes, and caught Adam doing the same. We smiled at each other.

David and Morgan had some sort of exchange, and then I heard, "Hey Katie… Your cheeks are as red as a penis."

I burst out laughing.

Coffee was amazing. Katie talked to Justin, Morgan talked to David, and I…well I talked to Adam. AND got his number.

On our way home, I asked Katie what she thought of Adam, since Morgan and David had scurried off to someplace. I guess they were in love.

"Adam?" She bit her lip, thinking. It was her second worst habit. "He seemed cool. Not too creepy, not too quiet or loud, not too ugly either, for that matter." She paused. "I think he likes you. For real this time. And I have a good feeling about him, as compared to Luke and whoever else you went out with."

I smiled. "Thanks, Katie."

"So, um…what did you think of Justin?"

"He doesn't seem like all he wants to do is grab some ass, that's the first thing I noticed. That's a definite plus. He's not obnoxiously loud and he's pretty nice." I sighed. "That good?"

She nodded. "I'm glad you actually… Approve?"

"For once. Yes."

**AN: So this isn't much and I totally suck because I haven't updated in forever. But my brain isn't working correctly. :/**

**Deal with it.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
